When does this settle?
by baueryaya
Summary: Stealing a boat load of retail merchandise in Idaho then leaving the state afterwards to avoid a lawsuit, Nancy comes home to the last place she ever wanted to be, Charming, California. She ends up working at Teller-Morrow wishing the place would light itself on fire while falling in love with Tig Tragger and Chibs Telford from afar...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I moved to Charming not to get away from life more of I had my car repossessed and lost my job at Nordstrom's back in Boise, Idaho. The only people who would ever come looking for me from there would be my landlord for skipping out on four months' rent and my neighbor for shooting her morning doves that prevented me from indulging in more than five hours of sleep. In the mean time moving in with my mother seemed like the best option…

By the time I arrived via greyhound, my mother was at work and I had to walk five miles from the station to her house that happened to be a small little shack of a house sitting next to an Auto Parts store. So I started walking. At this point I pretended to enjoy dragging three bags of shoes and a duffle bag of books cutting into my shoulders. After half an hour of this, I couldn't understand why I wasn't home yet. I made it half a mile and was ready to pass out on someone's lawn. To get myself to keep going I kept bitching at everyone who drove past me and didn't give me the small town kindness of a free ride home. It took me six damn hours to get to that house. I'm sorry, I meant shack!

When I had arrived, I arrived to a shifty sprinkler that only watered the drive way instead of the twelve foot front lawn. Looking around I saw the flowers weren't just dead they were twigs that stood up from grass. The 'shack' use to be painted pink but was peeling so bad that if you were two blocks away and driving sixty miles an hour it was the only way it would ever give the appearance of pink. And the windows were caked in dirt and dust that I literally thought she put card board against the glass. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to scream at everything and everyone. But I couldn't. I was the one who stole 4,000 dollars worth of clothes, perfume, and shoes that got me fired from Nordstorms in the first place. So my only choice was to move back home. Therefore, I sucked in my sore ego and fury and shoved it into a small box of hate and hurried inside before someone recognized me.

I unlocked the door and held onto my luggage as close to me as possible expecting the filthiest place in the world. Instead I was wrong. Closing the door and turning on the light I saw the shack was not a shack at all. It was an illusion. My mother replaced the crappy carpet from the seventies that was a bitch to vacuum with hard wood floors. The kitchen that sat instantly to my left from the front door with as little counter space as possible now had marble top counters with room to spare. Meaning there would be more than just one spot of counter space to make food.

I turned to see the dining area that was instantly to my right from the front door. It had used to be a small poker table with plastic chairs. Now it was an oak table with velvet cushions on the seats. Standing next to the table was the latter to the loft sitting above the dining area. From here I could see that it was refurnished with a closet and room for a computer desk instead of just a bed.

I set my things down and walked to the bathroom that was directly across from the spare bedroom. I saw that the bathroom had a mosaic picture of a naked man above the claw foot bath tub and the sink was unusual. It was like a waterfall that came out of the wall right beneath the mirror. I couldn't believe this was my mother's house. _ Did someone die? Where did she get all this money to finance these extravagant household items? Had she been saving all this money till I moved out and decided to indulge herself? Jesus…_

I hurried to look into the spare bedroom and saw that the twin size bed was a canopy bed with lace white sheets. The antique dresser with the seventies lamp was now a vanity dresser with a mirror and expensive perfume I sent to my mother for Christmas every year all over the counter. The mold covered drapes that the moths had built an empire inside were now gone and replaced with new drapes. I was more than just flabbergast. I was more than just shocked. I suddenly wanted to hit myself with a crow bar to see if I was in the wrong shack! Before turning to leave the room I saw a note sitting on the bed.

I leaned over and picked it up to read it. It said, 'This house is yours now. I moved out. I have a job waiting for you at Teller-Morrow. Be there tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. Bunch of cute guys and lots of paper work to filter through, all in all it's a job, Nancy! So I don't want to hear any bitching!'

I stared at that note for an hour. _Cute guys?!_ There were no cute guys there. The only males at that place were biker dudes that played mechanic when the ATF had been in and out of their garage every three weeks. Then I thought about it. What cute guys was she talking about? I had to be positive and think of her version of attractive men and knew that Jackson "the slut" Teller is probably still there, Tig "the pink pervert panther" was probably there, Chibs "the Scotland drunk" might be still there, and last but not least Happy "the sociopath" was most likely there. Great. I was not looking forward to seeing those biker freaks at all. But a job was a job. I needed that paycheck to get me the fuck out of town. I didn't want to be here long enough for Juan-Carlos Ortiz "the thick dick" to find me!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had to walk to Teller-Morrow at 5:30 in the morning and be there by 7:00. Somehow I was awake but my body wasn't. I could feel my knees and legs crying for me to go back to bed. By the time I showed up in front of their garage I wanted to light myself on fire and jump off a cliff. I was so not looking forward to meeting Gemma as my boss. That woman scares me. She wasn't a cockroach, she was a spider that didn't just eat men when she was done with them; she ate women just to prove she was the biggest bitch in town.

"Hey, in here!" she demanded from office door. She stood there clad in her leather jacket and skinny jeans that made her fifty-year-old ass look amazing. I looked up and gave her my sweet smile and walked right in. "So, your mother tells me you lost your job back in Idaho. How is that?" I froze. _SHIT!_

"Technically I was laid off due to it being a seasonal position…" I lied. She stared me down to see if I was telling the truth. She didn't know I had been sleeping with lost prevention at Nordstorms as I was stealing 4,000 dollars worth of clothes, perfume, and shoes. So any background check she received on me would only show parking violations. My lie was half the truth.

"Alright then, you see that file cabinet?" she pointed to the one across from her desk. "You alphabetize those files by car, name, and insurance. Then we'll talk about how many hours you will be working here and how much you will make an hour." She smirked. I sighed with relief and watched her walk out of the office to greet the sounds of Harleys' driving into the parking lot. It took me a while to figure out the sound of boots coming up into the office doorway wasn't Gemma's. I turned to greet the person with my cheery fake smile and saw that it was Chibs "the Scotland drunk". I had to do a double take. He no longer had a beer belly and his hair didn't look like he had woken up from being shit faced drunk and having sex all night.

"Hell-lo 'here" he smiled. It was a nice smile. His scars use to make that smile look lecherous. Now it humbled into a kind smile that had spent years in prison. I couldn't believe this was Chibs. He had changed since the last time I was here. "hi…" I breathed. He brushed his leather gloved hand through his raven black hair that was graying at the roots from age and stress the Sons of Anarchy would do to anyone. I could see the muscles tightening beneath his black shirt. He wasn't wearing his cut. The leather vest that held the club insignia on the back was held under his right arm. The man with his biker tan and leather pants looked sexier than a chip n' dales stripper right now.

"What's yo' name darlin'?" he asked. I couldn't remember anything at moment. Not even my name. The best I could come up with was, "Something that starts with an 'N'." I muttered. He chuckled at my joke and took his leather gloves off to stick in the back of his pocket.

"I'm Chibs. When yo' remember yo' name I'll be in the gar'ege." He smiled. I nodded my head and realized when he leaned over to shake my hand I stared at it like a foreign object. He chuckled again and casually came closer to me to wrap his arm around my shoulders and whisper in my ear, "I'm not go'in to hurt yo love." I managed to answer, "mmk."

I was distracted with his scent and how turned on I was just by being in his presence. He smelled like a campfire and gun oil. I was so use to men smelling like bath soap and sweat. When I realized he mistook my shock with fear. It was too late to correct the mistake because he was already in the garage grabbing his jumpsuit to work on the cars inside the shop.

It was impossible for me to talk to him throughout the day. I ended up stumbling over my words or forgetting the English language whenever I saw him. I felt the best option to keep my sanity was to avoid him at all costs and save myself the embarrassment of looking like an idiot in front of him.

Gemma came back into the office around lunch time to find me organizing files I wish would organize themselves. "Hey it's time for you to get some food for the guys. Go take their order and come back here so I can give you the money to pay for it." She commanded. I nodded my head and hurried out of the office and out in the garage looking for blue jumpsuits. I found Jackson sitting on his bike smoking a cigarette and talking to a woman in seven inch heels. He was giving her his grin that caused women to get naked within seconds. Looking at her made me rethink my appearance. I was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top from the GAP that made me look like I belonged in Wal-Mart with eight kids' welfare checks in tow. While looking at her attire, I felt embarrassed for her. She wore a piece of leopard print cloth that managed to cover her mega-watt tits and her ass that could crack walnuts. I literally thought she was a prostitute.

"Ehem, what food do you want?" I asked. I figured I should get straight to the point because who knew how long his attention span would last while I was there in front of him. "What?" he asked. He glanced at me once then back at her boob job and said, "I'll have a sub with lettuce, tomatoes, and mayonnaise." I paused; waiting for him to tell me what kind of meat he wanted and realized he forgot I was still standing there. I gave him three minutes. And still he didn't realize I was still there. I rolled my eyes and decided I would purposely forget the meat.

I found another jumpsuit beneath a white mazda. I couldn't see his face and asked him, "What food do you want?"

The guy grunted, "Pizza, with olives, anchovies, and no peppers"

I replied, "A supreme with no peppers." I started to write this down while he pulled out from under the car. I didn't even glance at him because I was ready to move onto the next blue jumpsuit. "Nancy?" he asked. I turned to see that the man beneath the jumpsuit was my ex-boyfriend. The reason I left Charming. Juan-Carlos Ortiz. It had been six years since I last saw him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked more than just happy to see me. He dropped his tools on the ground and bear hugged me on the spot. "Randomly decided to work here…" I croaked from the lack of oxygen entering my lungs as the pressure of his arms wrapped around me tightened.

He let go and grinned from ear to ear showing off those Puetro Rican dimples. I smiled back with less enthusiasm. For some reason I kept nodding my head with a stupid smile on my face while walking to the next guy in the blue jumpsuit. "Thick Dick" followed me and said, "So I take it Gemma has got you on a food run. I can help if you want? I don't got anything else to do." My smile twitched at his grammar and figured my angry thoughts can be addressed another day. If he came with me I could cover more ground and bring the food back here in time. "Alright, get Chibs food order and I'll meet you back at the office." Saving me the trouble of looking like a fool in front of the "Scotland hunk" (no longer carries the Scotland drunk title due to prison work outs and sexually enticing t-shirts.)

I stood in front of the blue jumpsuit that was Tig Trager the "pink panther pervert" "Hey there. What's your name doll?" he grinned. I knew he was purposely creeping me out for the fun of it. "You have two seconds to tell me what food you want to stuff down your throat." I stated.

He held up his hand and gave me two fingers for two words "Cheese-Burger" I couldn't tell if the fingers indicated that he wanted two Cheese burgers or they signified that he said what he wanted with two words within two seconds. He was purposely being a smart-ass right back at me. And if I wanted to know the answer it would result in continuing further conversation with him which I gladly want to avoid.

I hurried along to meet Juice in the parking lot as Tig laughed at my behavior. "So what food did Chibs want to eat?" I asked him. "He says, surprise him." Juice smiled. I blushed and thought about the meatloaf I made last night. It was the best meatloaf I had ever made in my life. This was my way of flirting from afar. I don't recommend it because you would just end up reading fifty shades of porn by the time you got home after every encounter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As my first week settled in by running errands for Gemma and the garage, I discovered borrowing a van fit for a cable company got me home faster, than asking for a ride home from one of the several bikers that make their pit stops at the garage. Therefore, I avoided sexual favors and the discovery of where I lived by not asking them for anything!

Eventually it turned out that I had some SOA guy released from prison to thank for an opportunity of indulging in alcoholic beverages. **The plus side:** I get free drinks**. The down side:** I can't enjoy much of the party till the population of the party is shitfaced and releasing fluids from all ends of their body.

For the meantime, there are five bartenders, twelve waiters/strippers/crow eaters (they have three jobs), twenty-one SOA checking security, and one cook among the three charters and the mother charter celebrating all at once. That's 276 men getting shitfaced with 114 females to repopulate the "biker" world with. In order for alcohol to travel to each individual I had to work the bar hoping I received tips that didn't involve me revealing my size B breasts.

I purposely wore a turtleneck, no make-up, crocs, and khakis to avoid pick-up lines and derogatory. Sadly that worked for ten minutes. For fifty bucks I let Tig cut holes in my turtle neck that lay over my breasts making me look like a raccoon with bright orange eyes. By midnight I regretted wearing pants, noticing the strippers were making a grand wad of cash after each item of clothing dropped to the floor.

As I hurtled through bikers and wandering hands giving people their drinks I thought my night would be complete. When I went back inside the clubhouse to grab more drinks I walked passed a guy getting a blow job while standing on the pool table. I casually glanced like you would in a locker room when a woman's tits are bigger than yours and you secretly wonder if their real. Instead of looking at the woman I wanted to know whose dick it belonged to. I'm not going to miss a chance to discover free male nudity was better than asking for nudity.

I saw that the way she was suckling that the dick was too long for her to swallow. I peeked upwards to realize the person receiving the blow job was Chibs. I dropped everything. Everything fell off the tray such as the beer, the beer chips, the tequila, the napkins, and whatever else that smashed to the ground. All my attention was at the sight of his endowment flashing before my eyes.

"Hey get me a beer will ya?" someone piped up. I was in zombie mode by then. My jaw drooping, my eyes twitching to adjust to the light, my body dragging away from where I was standing; all that mattered was getting beer from A to B. When I received the replacement beer I turned to look for who had asked in the first place. It was Jackson sitting at the bar, patiently waiting for me. I wanted to throw the bottle at his face as I saw the smirk rise from his lips.

"So why did you forget to put meat in my sandwich last week?" he asked with a laugh in his eyes. He was purposely distracting me from Chibs great "reveal" on the pool table.

I looked at him already bored with him talking and replied, "Tits-R-Us that was standing in front of you must have given you an aneurism every time she bent over. It's not my fault you forgot to tell me what meat you wanted. Because I'm sure the only meat you were thinking about was the one hanging between your legs."

He grinned at my smart remark and leaned in closer, "How do you know if it was hanging or not if you've never seen it at full mast?" My mind seemed to have clicked back on at that point. I was on full power to get the hell away from him. This guy was the type to have sex with not just anything that moved it was whoever jiggled their tits at him and squealed as they ran from him. I wasn't gonna jiggle or squeal. I had to do something.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My mind didn't skip to a plan. I just left Jax sitting at the bar table pretending I had a nicotine habit and walked out of the bar through the horde of bikers in the parking lot to find cigarettes in the office part of the garage. When I found them in the drawer I walked back outside to stand in the doorway. I kept thinking there had to be something better than this. There had to be.

I started lighting the cigarette and couldn't figure out why it didn't light. Maybe because I had never smoked a cigarette in my entire life and assumed smoking skills would just come naturally. Sadly they didn't. Tig came up to stand next to me with a Cheshire grin that gave me goose bumps and arousal at the same time. It was sexually creepy.

"You have a light?" he asked. I threw it at his face to get rid of the grin and held my unlit cig in my mouth as if I were cool in some way. I watched him out of the corner of my eye light the cigarette and felt a tinge of jealousy. "So…why do you not have a car?" he asked. I shrugged and turned away to light my cigarette like a candle and played with the smoke in my mouth. I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do with the smoke and it came out through my nose. _ Well that looked natural…right?_

"I like the exercise…" I lied. He gave me that Cheshire grin again and replied, "Walking fifteen miles doesn't sound like exercise and either does stealing $4,000 dollars worth of retail junk and leaving the state to avoid being put in jail for it doesn't sound like fun either. So you can quit lying to me. And by the way you don't know how to smoke either." Then suddenly I inhaled. I could feel the smoke tickle my throat all the way down to my stomach. _I swallowed smoke down the wrong pipe!_ I coughed up a lung and glared at him through watery eyes, "FUCK YOU!" I mouthed.

He laughed his ass off and said, "Gladly!" then leaned in to kiss me up against the office door. I let his kiss sink in further as he lifted me up by my ass and carried me into the office to slam the door shut behind him. I felt the cold desk smack against my thighs as I slid everything off the desk so that he could pull my pants off. I didn't care what happened next. I was too horny to care. He ripped my khakis off, and tossed my shoes along with it and said, "Lay down."

I did as I was told and felt him gently pull my underwear off with his teeth. It slid half way down my thighs and remained there. Before I could complain I felt the cool of his tongue touch my clitoris as if he were caressing it. "Oh my GOD!" I murmured through my sore throat. "God's not here baby, just Tigger..." he purred into my vagina. It felt better than a first kiss. My arousal ran up and down my body like I was riding a roller coaster on his mouth. He would glide up and down repeatedly with his lips making my moans vibrate down my body.

I watched his eyes look up at me through every moan, as he enjoyed the underwear restraining my thighs from spreading apart at every niche he poked at with his tongue along the way. When I couldn't take the restraint anymore he tore my underwear off with his hands and let me wrap my thighs around his neck to get a deeper intake of his mouth. I moaned "Tigger," for what felt like an hour.

As sunlight gleamed through the shades hanging from the window. I realized I could hear the sound of a phone ringing from inside the office. I woke up to see I had fallen asleep in Tig's lap while sitting in an office chair. I couldn't figure out where I was and why there was ringing. Tig snored himself awake and started patting his legs to find the phone in the back pocket of his jeans. _Oh thank God we didn't have sex, he still has his pants on!_ I tried crawling out of his lap but he pulled me back in to wrap his arm around me hoping I would fall back asleep.

"Yeah?" he answered

Pause

"Sure we'll be there at six." He replied to whatever was said and hung up the phone.

"Do you need me to leave?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

I looked up at his blue eyes and waited to see what he truly meant. Did he want more of me? I couldn't tell. "Let's take a shower and we'll figure it out from there." I stated. He smirked at that and followed my half naked body across the parking lot (hence I was still missing my pants). "Wait we have a shower in the garage we never really use." He remembered.

I turned and followed him back into the office noticing he purposely walked behind me either to watch my ass peek out from under my shirt or to block the view from several bikers passed out randomly like dead corpses in a desert.

When we got inside he closed the door and started leading me through the side door to the garage. "It's in the back." He stated. I nodded and pretended I knew where I was going.

Once we reached the shower I watched him take his clothes off. He didn't do it with any sexual intent at all. The way he gently placed his cut on the hook behind the door and took his pants off as if it were a necessity. It was odd. I watched his dick hang out of his underwear un-aroused and was impressed at his size. Not too big not too small. Made me want to dye my hair blond and run around like goldilocks for a moment but when he looked back up at me knowing I was watching him take everything off something strange happened. My heart skipped a beat. Those blue eyes looked human for once.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day past by slowly as if my life decided to remember everything all at once. I felt Tig's arms surround me in the shower trying to empty out all his fears just for a moment of comfort. I didn't understand what I was comforting. I stroked his hair, kissed his whiskers, and nudged his nose with mine as if we were lovebirds in a cage called life. I wanted to ask what cage he had been clawing his way out of but decided to stay in his arms and not utter a word.

Afterwards, everyone was still asleep and my pants had performed a vanishing act of some kind; in other words that left me the choice of wearing a blue jumpsuit taken out of a locker that happened to conveniently belong to Chibs. Once I was fully clothed, we went for a bike ride, outside of Charming to Oakland to pick up Krispey Kremes. (Bike ride as in motorcycle! You try biking all the way to Oakland. By the time you got done you will be ready to murder anyone who said 'maybe you should have taken a vehicle!') I enjoyed hugging my thighs against his waist at every interval of him changing lanes, turning, and braking. I think he purposely changed lanes a lot just to feel my thighs slap from the adrenaline.

The moment Tig parked the dyna motorcycle I couldn't un-clench my legs. "Hey baby, it's alright." He soothed while stroking my thighs. "When you're ready to get off, climb over to the right, I don't won't those beautiful legs burned from the pipes." He explained. I did as he said and was praying that Krispey Kreme better have some F-in good donuts!

Tig climbed off his bike and followed me inside the fresh doors of the doughnut store. He kept stroking my arms and my back to get me to stop shaking from the adrenaline rush. When he kissed the back of my neck my mind crawled back to dark memories of my father sexually abusing me as a kid. I flinched every time I felt his goatee brush the arch of my shoulders. "Stop…" I whimpered. The shaking became more intense. My mind went wild and panic raced through my heart. "Stop…" I choked. "What's wrong?" he whispered. I turned to look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You hide things from me, I hide things from you. That's fair enough." I stated.

I was ready for anger, for a snappy come back, or being ditched in Oakland for saying something so rash. I didn't care. "Baby, I wouldn't hurt you." He soothed. I didn't trust him. It was like a wall shot out from the ground and pushed him away. I nodded my head pretending the argument was over, "Welp, let's get some donuts." I said. I couldn't tell him. His eyes wanted to hear me, wanted to know more.

"I'm terrified of dolls." He smirked.

"Wha…." I felt myself almost laugh. He was opening up to me.

"I'm terrified of frogs." I shrugged. His eyes smiled as his lips gave me that Cheshire grin I adored.

We waited in line grabbing two donuts fresh out of the oven and sat down to enjoy the taste of melted sugar and pastry in my mouth. I secretly wanted more and couldn't believe I had never tried to eat a doughnut in my entire life. When I finished I was ready to lick the frosting off my fingers, "Allow me," he leaned over grabbed my hand and suckled each frosting covered finger reminding me of the midnight hour orgasms from last night. When he was done I pretended the window was far more interesting than the people staring at us with their kids shoveling donuts down their throats.

"I hurt people for my club. I would never hurt you, Nancy," he said softly as if hoping he wouldn't scare me away.

I nodded in agreement and said as quickly as I could, "My father isn't a good person, especially around naked children under the age of ten." I glanced at the kids enjoying themselves and wished I had something like that for once. "I understand, I saw it in your face." Tig stated. I could see in the way he leaned over the table looking me straight in the eye to convince me I couldn't hide so easily from him.

"I...I don't know what to say.." I smirked hoping to change the mood.

Suddenly he grabbed my chin and kissed me hard; assuring me I was safe no matter what. I felt myself flutter into the clouds enjoying the sweet smell of Chibs jumpsuit in the mix. It threw me off. I couldn't think straight. I felt his lips release from the pleasure of licking frosting along my tongue and seeing my eyes light up at more sexual ideas of him and Chibs fully naked.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ride back to Charming made me feel free. I felt like stretching my arms out as he rode 70 mph down the freeway. I couldn't stop grinning. Then out of nowhere a car merged in front of us and slammed on the brakes. The bike throttled into the back of the car flipping us into the air so fast I felt the pavement hit my face before the thought of my life flashing before my eyes dawned on me. The booming sound of the metal upon metal shattered the very sound of my heart echoing off my bones. I felt like someone had dragged my body through a shredder for ten blocks when I finally stopped moving. My head was numb and all I could see were the blue sky and the puffy white clouds slowly turn to nothing but white noise…

Time slipped from my grasp. The ambulance came, saw the ceiling of a truck, discovered air came from a mask, bright lights from out of nowhere blinded me for a few seconds, then random moments of a room with green walls. Someone was muttering something. I tried to hear it, tried to figure out what the muttering was saying. All I caught was "6:30" over and over. I knew it couldn't be time of death because they would only need to have said it once. Whoever "they" was.

Once I woke up there was a nurse standing in front of me calling me Chibs. "Did you want some jello, Chibs?" I stared at her as if she were God. "pee…." I managed to mumble. I needed to pee so badly it was all I could think about. Someone brushed my cheekbone and leaned towards my face so I could see him, it was Chibs trying to comfort me. Those soft brown eyes gave me so much comfort just by blinking at me. I didn't care if he was real or not. I couldn't move to fix my hair or stutter a sentence. "You.." he said slowly, "ar' goin' to be just fine dove. Yo' have road rash all over yo' legs some on your face and yo' back, and yo have a broken nose, several ribs, yo' pelvis, and a shattered arm. I mean thee entir' arm from the fingers to yo' shoulder. At least yo' landed on Tig, he is much worse than you sweet dove. Though I don't understand why you were wearing my work clothes…" he chuckled. I stared up at him wondering what the word "fine" meant in his vocabulary. Did I have to jump off a plane without a parachute be considered "not fine"?

Before I could think to argue through mumbled protests, he sat down next to the bed and turned on the TV to scroll through the channels. There was nothing on but Grey's Anatomy. I groaned as loud as I could to get him to leave it on that channel so I could pretend McDreamy was real so it would get me through the pain instead of rethinking my entire life choices. He managed to understand the groan and left it on. I felt myself pee and didn't care if soaked through the gauze. McDreamy was on TV and Chibs was sitting next to me what more could I get? I gleamed at that and attempted to wiggle my back into the bed to get settled in. Instead it felt like my skin was scraping against nails. Not pins and needles but nails shoved into my pores, I cried out and silently yelled for the morphine to drip faster!

"Easy, dove." Chibs soothed. I glared at him wishing I could scream. "Settle down. Alright." He whispered lovingly. I rolled my eyes and tried to stare up at McDreamy on the tiny screen across the room. I glared at him too. He would give me fucking oxy-codeine. Maybe leave his wife Meredith for me. Buy me a fiat and have sex on the roof of his cabin. Then I thought of the accident. Thinking of poor Tig being used like a thrown squeaky toy to cushion my fall, I had hoped he was alive enough to still have sex on a roof. (Any roof for that matter!)

By the time my back felt better McDreamy burrowed into my coma dreams that when I woke up a week later my mother was standing in the room talking to Chibs. I could hear her flirting with him and giggling when he flirted back. I ignored my skin screaming not to move and acted non-chalant with a side of pissed off when her blond hair swished over her shoulders as he said, "What are yo' doin' tonight?"

If looks could kill, my mother would have melted to the floor like the Wicked Witch of the West screaming, "I'm Melting!" and I would be giving her evil Glinda the good witch laughter! _Suck my pink Bubble _I thought feeling clever for my wizard of Oz insult.

"Oh, Nancy you're awake!" she shouted. My mother's shrill voice made me flinch. I looked at her and looked at Chibs hoping he would think I was better than her. Yet somehow I selectively forgot I had feelings for Tig and wanted Chibs to ignore the existence of my mother. "Are you feeling dizzy Nancy? You keep looking at me and the gentleman named Chibs." My mother asked. I wished I was dizzy. So that by the time I felt nauseous I knew who to aim for.

"Hey," Jax had opened the door to the room and looked over at Chibs, "Tig is awake, we need to talk." He stated and then closed the door. "I'll be back dove," he said as he walked over to me and kissed me on both cheeks. Then smiled at my mother and kissed both her cheeks as well. I now realized her life insurance seemed like a great idea to invest in. Maybe the club could invest in it and I would have Chibs and Tig four ways to Sunday.

"Now Nancy don't glare at me like that, he was just being friendly." She explained. I rolled my eyes knowing full well what her version of friendly meant. It meant she would have sex with the guy, have his kids, leave him, and screw him over with the best divorce attorney in the entire state of California. It was worse than my version.


	7. Chapter 6

"Looks like you're going to be released today, Nancy!" my mother screeched. The flinching reaction to the sound of her voice in moments of silence had become repetitive that I appeared to have tourettes from an outsider point of view. "Great…" I groaned through the morphine. After two hours of remembering how to put pants on. I pretended to feel good enough to finally see daylight again.

Once the doctor discharged me and had given me an escort to the front of the hospital towards the parking garage the employee was aghast at the scene before us. My mother had run past me towards the rows of motorbikes sitting alongside the entrance to run into the open arms of a Hispanic biker dude with grease in his air that could buffer a wine stain out of a white carpet. His pointy cowboy boots and mustache grin at the sight of my mother's tits flying in the wind as she torpedoed towards him made me wish the building would crumble and take me with it.

"Do you know these guys?" the employee asked. I turned to look at him wondering if I could claim amnesia and be placed back in the hospital again just to get away from her. "Who is she?" I lied.

"Nancy, stop it. You don't have amnesia!" my mother interrupted any hope of escape. I glared at her and everything that moved. She hurried back towards me to peel me out of the wheel chair like a leech and introduced me to her new man. "This is Marcus Alvarez, isn't he just a popsicle melting in the sun," she giggled as he winked at her.

I smiled and shook his hand knowing they were only fuck buddies and that the poor guy was taking it too seriously. "She has told me a lot about you," he stated. I glanced down at his chest to read the leather cut he carried like a second skin. It read that he was a president.

"What are you a president of?" I asked.

He smirked and tilted his head back towards the rows of Hispanic bikers waiting on his beck and call. "Them," he answered. My mother grinned at the show of power behind this man's shadow and realized what I was in for just by speaking to him. "Oh what joyness…" I mumbled. I felt too nervous around this guy and refrained from any bad jokes that could get me strangled before cinco de mayo.

From the corner of my eye I could see Chibs and Jax walking towards us pretending to be curious as to why we were standing in front of a parade of sweaty Hispanic bikers. Once they reached us, Chibs looked me over to make sure I was ok and stood beside Jax like a body guard for any trouble to come from the rest of the world. "Hey, what's up?" Jax asked the man standing in front of me. "Nothing much, just here to take my girl home," answered Marcus.

"Oh yeah," Jax glanced at my giggling mother ruffling up her blouse hoping the breeze would complement her assets, "Well come here a second and let me run something by you." I rolled my eyes at my mother and watched the heated conversation they were having that I couldn't lip-read my way into hearing. From the way Chibs kept glancing at me to reassure himself and the tone of Jax's voice as he spoke to Marcus gave the impression it was about the accident. About what happened to Tig. I suddenly felt furious at myself for not looking into it while I was in the hospital bed.

I could have gotten so much information by pretending to be unconscious while they talked. My mother was trying to get an idea about what they were saying too. "Do you think they're talking about me?" she asked.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I screamed with all the air in my lungs. I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready to grab the knife from a fellow biker and stab myself hoping for relief from being around my own mother.

Jax and Chibs looked over Marcus's shoulder wondering what the commotion was about. "Go HOME MOM!" I yelled as I walked away from all of them hoping that around the corner of the hospital there was an escape plan.

Instead I found the other parade of bikers baring the insignia of the Sons of Anarchy. I went to the nearest one and said, "I will show you my tits, if you drive me home." I lied. The man was built like a tree trunk and rising to the sky at 6'7. "Uh…ok." He grinned. I decided to tell the truth and lifted my entire hospital gown to show the front side of my naked body covered in road rash. After a minute I set my dress back to where it was to see that the guy didn't even looked repulsed. More of less aroused and eager to leave the scene as quick as possible to avoid future nicknames he didn't want held over him.

I climbed behind him on his bike, just as Chibs had caught up to me, "You sure you can ride behind him?" he asked. He looked ready to say he wanted me to ride with him instead. I didn't give in. I wanted him to say it. "…Nancy…" the engine of the dyna bike growled to a rumble, "Nancy I want you to ride with me, instead of Quinn," he shouted over the engine.


	8. Chapter 7

Quinn apparently was the leader of the Nomads and was just passing through. I let him help me off his bike and into the arms of Chibs hopping no one else saw my moment of vulnerability. "Hey, I'll follow you guys there," Quinn reassured. He looked at me with pity knowing what I had been through. I smiled at his kindness and let my eyes twinkle as I followed Chibs to his bike.

I waddled towards him and waited till he sat himself down on the seat of his bike to balance the weight with his thighs, "Ready, dove?" he asked. I suddenly had a hard time trying to climb to sit myself behind him. I looked around for help from God and watched Quinn get off his bike, and help me stretch my leg across the leather seat. "You sure you can make it darling?" he asked me. I think he was more impressed that I could get back on a bike after being in a crash. I faked an ego and grinned, "I'm all in, Dr. Quin."

The grizzly man laughed as he turned to get back on his bike. It gave me hope that I would make it home alive. I wrapped my arms happily around Chibs waist line and let the motor rumble away my fears as we turned the corner and passed my mother riding alongside Marcus on her own motorcycle in the opposite direction. I knew she wouldn't ride behind that guy when she could ride all by herself. I was too happy to call out a remark towards her and just waved her away as Chibs picked up the pace.

I closed my eyes to forget the road and the speed and embraced the scent of Chibs sweat tickling the back of his neck. I wanted to smother myself into his arms hoping the fear shaking under my skin would go away. It got worse, and the tears kept getting heavier. We reached the house of Gemma Teller. She stood outside on the drive way with Tig standing right beside her looking as fresh as a spring flower. I could see a few rashes up his arms and some on his nose. But he looked more like he was made of stone as he watched me come up the drive. My face hurt from the tears and I wanted nothing more but to sleep till Christmas.

"How long was I in the hospital?" I whispered to Chibs. "2 months," he replied. He helped me off the bike and offered to carry me inside to save me from walking in pain. I lit up at the offer and said yes so fast it sounded like I was slurring. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and helped shuffle my body into his arms and towards the front door.

Tig remained in the drive way to talk to Quinn about something far more important than greeting my arrival. I was tempted to have Chibs hold me there in the drive way nonchalant so I could ease drop but realized it would just be obvious. "Is he ok?" I asked. "He's been worried sick about you, dove." Chibs replied. Gemma like always stood within earshot of the conversation Tig was having and gave me an idea to press her for details later.

"You need rest, "he whispered into my ear. I felt the whiskers of his goatee tickle my skin. And as we entered the empty house to get to the spare bedroom I couldn't help but kiss him there with me in his arms. I let my lips linger upon his as he hurried into the bedroom and dropped me on the bed to shut the door as fast as he could behind him. "I thought you hated me?" he asked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me. I can just say I was on pain killers and raped you." I muttered. He didn't catch my last sentence and gently leaned over to kiss me as I spread out on the bed. He paid attention to where I was injured and softly combed his fingers through my hair letting his tongue tug at mine. It felt harmonious as if him just being near me made me feel like I could quit pretending to be happy.

I suddenly felt exhausted at receiving so much joy in one day. I couldn't help but fall asleep after we kissed. When I started to wake up in intervals of medicine and being a light sleeper I felt Tig wrap his arms around me and kissing the back of my ear to say, "I'm here baby, it's going to be alright." I mumbled, "I'm sorry." As if preparing to apologize for kissing Chibs in my dreams or reality I couldn't tell at that point. His arms tightened, "You have nothing to be sorry about baby," he cooed. The moments I could remember were few and way the fuck far away. I thought I had seen Chibs kiss my hands as I slept and Jax sitting nearby as he wrote away his thoughts of the day.

When I thought I could stay awake longer to eat something, I could hear Gemma whispering to someone. "Quinn got word from some of the nomads that there is a bounty on Tig's head. I can name a list of things of why but that's years' worth of crap to put on Tig. It must have been something recent. Do you think she remembers the driver in the car that slammed into them?"


	9. Chapter 8

After three days of painkiller-coma-sleep I needed a shower. I smelled worse than the dead, I smelled like a guy stuck on a plane that hasn't been inside a shower for a year and all the air circulating in the plane is his stench that by the time you land, you're the first one in tears begging to get off!

Dragging myself to the bathroom I saw that the shower was basically a raised lip in the floor with a curtain that went around the two sides that weren't walls. I'd soaped, scrubbed, done three rounds of hair conditioner, and shaved both legs up to the knees realizing I was still showering alone. I actually pulled the curtain back thinking I had heard something. Decided I was hallucinating and just stood beneath the water letting it sink into the craters of my skin. Hoping the burning sensation would burn away the last 2 months.

I didn't so much hear the door open as feel the line of cooler air invading the foggy warmth of the bathroom. I couldn't see anything through the curtain. I turned to face where the curtain opened, razor still in my hand. My pulse had sped up, my body already tightening.

The curtain parted and Chibs was standing there, tanned beneath the tattoos of the road and perfectly nude, his salt and pepper hair falling past his eyes, loose and free and covering nothing. I should have chastised him that he was risking himself. That he was safer away from me. That he was basically the sergeant-at-arms of the original nine. I should have said a lot of things but I didn't.

I stepped out of the water and into his arms with a sound that was suspiciously like a squeal. I let his arms and body wrap me close and raised my face for a kiss from those lips. I had a moment to gaze into those charcoal brown eyes as if they were the earth beneath my feet. He stared back down showing a soft heart beneath old wounds and was kissing me before I could close my eyes and give myself to his lips, his mouth, and his hands gliding over the wet slickness of my body. It was as if that kiss were air and water and everything I'd been needing.

He picked me up, my feet leaving the ground, and I wrapped my legs around him as he shut the curtain behind us with one hand and walked us into the pounding water of the shower.

As he let me stand on my two feet beneath the water, I felt the water pour over our faces as we kissed, so that it was as if the water were part of the kiss: pounding, hot, streaming down our skin, beating against my upturned face as the kiss grew more eager. I could feel him pressed between us, his body growing eager with the kiss.

Somewhere in all the touching, the kissing grew from gentle to something with force and need. We celebrated our kiss on the floor of the shower. I started with him on top so I could see all that amazing beauty only a biker could have. His body began thrusting in and out of mine, but the shower kept spraying around his body and it was a race to see if I'd cum first or drown first. He chuckled and moved me to my knees, letting me laugh, until he entered me from behind and stole the laughter and the breath from my throat from a moment, with the sheer pleasure of him inside me.

He spread my legs farther apart, his hands controlling my body, keeping me still so his cock could glide over that spot inside my body over and over again in long, slow, full strokes. Then his rhythm picked up and began slamming into me faster and faster. His hands clutching my buttocks to guide him deeper inside me, "Chibs, Chibs, Chibs…" I moaned softly. As he slowed down the pace I could hear him breathe now, and that he was fighting to keep it even, and steady as the rest of his body. Control your breath and you control so much.

Between one stroke and the next, the pleasure spilled over me, through me, so that my body pulsed and beat with it. I screamed my pleasure into the floor, and it echoed back at me, deafening. He held his rhythm, though I could feel his fingers travel up my ass and wrap around the sides of my ribs, as he fought to keep me as still as he could, and with every stroke he brought me again, so that it was orgasm after orgasm.

"Fuck…Nancy…I want you so badly," his voice strained as I felt him pull out suddenly and spill his cum to the floor wasting his climax at my feet. I turned to look up at him over my shoulder, confused and lost for words.

"I love you, Nancy," he said in a shaky voice.


End file.
